Battle of Blood Gulch (Season One)
This article is about the first season of Battle of Blood Gulch, a new fanon series based on the popular roleplay of the same name. The series takes place shortly after Unexpected Revelations. Authors Because of the enormity of BOBG's writers, the episodes will be written in order. Basically. the authors will write in a row, and authors who cannot write, their episodes will be written by next in the pattern. This is the pattern. #MrFluffman #Sniperteam82308 #Cyrus Arc #Purple dempsey 222 #Jonsey117 #Zwd #III Cypher III #Drifting Fable Episodes thumb|left|100px|The official theme song for Season One. Click down left The theme song. (Note: I chose this video because it was the only one that had the song clearly.) 1. Last Minute Maintenance Maddox and Alexa work on the Revenant while Iron Fist investigates Swanson. Krayson gets into an argument with Jenkins. 2. Drinks all 'round Swanson and Iron Fist begin fighting for Krayson's friendship, Krayson tries to get Jenkins to drink, and Maddox and Alexa unveil the Revenant. 3. Some Questions Asked While Maddox and Alexa show what the new Vehicle can do, Song calls Swanson to ask him a question, but the call isn't as private as they think. Krayson also has a question of his own, and he's itching to get an answer. 4. A Little Story As the Reds continue testing their new vehicle, Lawrence decides to tell Samuel about the time he destroyed Red Team's original vehicle. 5. What's a Little Vodka? Krayson investigates the cliffs, unaware that Iron Fist is following. Meanwhile, Samuel tries drinking. 6. What's a Little Scuffle Between Friends? Krayson and Iron Fist duke it out, while the other Blues take bets on who will win. 7. The Doctor's In the House Maddox treats Krayson, while a mysterious figure watches on. But does a timely intervention save Krayson's life? 8. Theif While Maddox treats Krayson, Alexa walks out and Swanson and Clay follow. Meanwhile the figure continues to watch the operation. 8. Chasing Down Ghosts The Blues and Reds band togther to chase down the unknown kidnapper, but hit a road block. Meanwhile, Song wakes up from a nap to a very hectic afternoon. 9. A Disappointing Result Song and Swanson arrive at Blue base to see a surprise. The rest of the cast, sans Alexa and Maddox, arrive to see the same thing. 10. Speak Softly and Carry a Big Gun Krayson's mind implodes while Maddox has a midnight walk. Song is interrogated by Clay, and Swanson plans strategy. 11. Behind the Scenes Song has another incounter with ????, while Krayson decides to pay her a little visit. Meanwhile, Swanson, Iron Fist, and Samuel ponder the disappearence of Swanson's beer. 12. And the Penny Drops Clay stares an argument with Song that ends up a team debate, and over at Blue Base, things aren't looking too good for Krayson and Swanson as Martinez and Jenkins bring some information to the surface. 13. Cold Swanson goes to Red Base to talk to Song, meanwhile Alexa begins to take down the mistletoe. Back at Blue Base Iron Fist begans to get everyone else to question Krayson's actions. 14. Downfall Part 1 Krayson betrays Blue Team by pulling a deadly endgame to their mutiny, and he and Song meet up in the caves. Clay tries to get with Alexa, unaware of Swanson's own peril. As the season finale begins, Blood Gulch changes forever. 15. Downfall Part 2 The Reds attempt to make sense of something they can't control, While Song ingites a rematch he's been looking for. Krayson must make some desisions that he hoped he'd never have to make, while his friends are suffering. As the season comes to a close, it's hard to tell who will win or lose, and who's on who's team. Sometimes it's hard to see in Black and White, or Red and Blue. PSAs 1. PSA: White Christmas The Reds and Blues talk about their favorite Christmas customs, Krayson and Maddox argue about Santa's name, and Swanson brews some Christmas beer. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch